Waiting
by WelshClaire
Summary: Rather smutty H/N one-shot. Nikki is at home and Harry has been away for a few days. She phones him...smut follows. Fluffy ending :


**I promise I don't have smut on the brain... er... :/ So this is another rather smutty fic, it started off being pure smut and nothing else, but then evolved so it's got a cute fluffy ending :) For all the twitter lovelies who inspire me and just generally make me happy - you know who you are! :)  
**

**Warnings: Smut...not entirely smut but still very smutty. Don't like it? Don't read this.  
**

* * *

Harry was frustrated. He'd had to spend the last 5 days away from home at a conference and now, when he should be back there with his family, he was stuck at the Lyell Centre with Leo thanks to a multi-car pileup he'd witnessed on his way back to London. So far there were 6 bodies, and more victims were not expected to make it through the night. They'd finished the post mortems and were discussing their findings, in Leo's office. His phone rang and seeing it was his wife, he knew Leo wouldn't mind him taking the call.

"Hey gorgeous" he said, smiling as he answered "How are you?"

"Good, I miss you love" she said.

"Miss you too. I'll be home soon, just waiting for some results from the lab. How're Gregs and the bump?"

"Fine, both missing their daddy lots though"

"Alright, I get the message" he said, chuckling "I'll do my best to be home before Gregs goes to bed, okay?"

"Yea...sorry, I know you're busy" she said.

"I wish I wasn't. I can't wait to get home. I've missed you so much" Harry said, spotting Leo grin at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Mm, it's okay. I can't wait to see you."

"Look, I'll be there, shouldn't be much longer here anyway. I love you...can't wait to get home to you, it's been too long" he said, finishing the sentence in a whisper thanks to his surroundings.

"I know, I need you Harry... not sure I can wait much longer...why did you think I called?" she said, her voice heavy with suggestion.

"Don't you dare!" He said, his cock stiffening slightly at her tone.

"I wouldn't hang up on you love" she said laughing.

"Not now Niks, I can't get away yet."

"Is Leo there?"

"Mmm, and a DI."

"Well, I could wait...or I could start without you..." she trailed off.

"Niks.." he bit his lip as he heard her moan "Leo, do you mind if I pop outside for a moment?"

"Sure, don't go too far though, we'll have the results through soon"

"Ok, thanks" he stood and hastily made his way out to their offices & sat behind his desk.

"Ran away from Leo did you?" Nikki asked him chuckling.

"Well yes, I didn't exactly want to be hard when I'm in the same room as my boss & a copper!" He said, rubbing at his arousal through his jeans.

"Hard already? I've barely started" she said. "I wish you were here, touching me...I want you...want you tasting my body."

"Soon love, I'll be there soon"

"Want you now..." she said huskily "want your body on top of mine, want to feel you, deep inside me.

"God Nikki, you have no idea how much I want you right now"

"About as much as I want you I'd imagine. wish I had you here instead of my fingers...not as good as you"

"I'd be disappointed if they were" he said, pulling his chair in under his desk as far as possible.

"They'll do as a temporary solution but they're not enough...though there is that vibrator I bought..." she trailed off, Harry heard her opening & closing a drawer before he heard a humming noise before his wife moaned loudly.

"Niks...that's not fair...you know I love using that on you" he whined.

"That's why I'm using it...reminds me of you & you're not here."

"God, I wish I was" he said, undoing the fly on his jeans to reach inside them, tugging at his throbbing cock. "You have no idea how much I need you"

Nikki moaned loudly as she slid the vibrator inside herself, causing Harry to moan also, biting his lip to silence himself as he realised where he was.

"It's in me Harry, I'm...mmm... imagining it's you deep inside me...feel so...aahhhhh...gooood! Harryyy!"

"Fuck Niks, love you like this...so sexy...so hard for you."

He freed his cock from the confines of his boxers, working his hand up and down it as he listened to his wife moan as she pleasured herself.

"God Niks, you sound so hot...Leo? Ev...er...everything er...okay?" He said, releasing his cock under the desk, blushing as his boss came out of his office to talk to him, still holding the phone to his ear.

"Aah, Harry...close...Harrryyy...aahhh...love...fuuuck" he heard coming from his wife as she climaxed.

"Yes, you okay Harry?" We've got the results back from the lab if you want to come look over them with us?" Leo said, smirking as he took in the younger mans dishevelled looks, noticing his chair was pushed right against his desk as far as possible, with one hand underneath it, putting two and two together what with the muffled moans he'd heard coming from the other end of Harry's phone call "I'll give you a minute or two."

"Shit" Harry muttered when Leo had gone back into his office.

"What?" his wife asked, still breathing heavily.

"You didn't hear Leo then?" Harry said, groaning as he tucked his softening cock back into his trousers.

"Leo? What..oh...he didn't?" Nikki said

"He did. Right before you came" Harry said.

"Shit! Did he notice?" she asked, worried what her boss would think.

"Possibly" Harry said.

"Oh god!" Nikki said, sighing.

"I know. Look, he needs me back in his office, the results have come through. I'll be home as soon as I can, then we can do this properly" Harry said, his voice full of affection for his wife.

"Okay, I love you" she said, yawning.

"Love you too...don't you dare fall asleep before I get home!"

"Well that all depends on how quick you are" she said, teasing him.

"Hopefully no more than half an hour" he said, his eyes flicking to the clock on the wall.

"Okay, see you soon" she said.

"Yea, love you" he replied, ending the call, before standing and making sure he looked presentable before heading back into Leo's office. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No problem Harry" Leo said disguising a laugh as a cough.

An hour and a half later, Harry was finally home. He toed off his shoes, and made his way down the hallway to his bedroom, hoping that was where his wife was waiting for him. He was right – sort of. As he went in the room, he was met with the image of his pregnant wife and their 15 month old son lying on the bed, her arms round him, both of them fast asleep. He smiled to himself, taking a photo of them on his mobile, before leaning over and picking up his son, comforting him quietly as he began to stir.

"Hey little man, Daddy's here. It's okay, I've got you" he said softly as he left the room and made his way to his son's bedroom "Let's get you into your own bed, so Daddy can go and cuddle Mummy, yeah?"

He gently laid his son in his cot, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before tucking him in with his favourite cuddly toy. Much as he wanted to spend time with him, he was grateful he'd stayed asleep whilst being moved. He made his way back to Nikki, quietly stripping to his boxers, before lifting her off the bed so he could pull the covers up around her, then climbed in behind her, wrapping his arms round her, his hands finding their way under her pyjama top to rest on her bump.

"I love you" he whispered as he pressed as kiss to her bare shoulder. He had Nikki back in his arms, he was content. A smile graced his face as he closed his eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Poor Harry :p You never know, he might get Nikki back one day *plans sequel*  
**

**Reviews are always loved, no matter how short, but Lizzi, I expect another essay :p  
**

**C x  
**


End file.
